In some fluid energy devices, such as hydraulic devices, the working fluid flowing through the device during operation is corrosive and/or abrasive. This fluid comes into contact with certain components of the device and can attack, degrade, or otherwise damage component surfaces over time. Hydraulic devices are often used in relatively heavy-duty applications with large and expensive equipment, making reliability important due to the time and costs typically associated with the repair of such equipment and with lost revenue associated with equipment downtime.